Message
by Heishi Uzu
Summary: Inspirado en una imagen de Whatsapp. Naruto x Sasuke fem!


Nunca me había enamorado de una chica hasta que lo conocí. Me siento raro...

¿Cómo fue que empecé de pasar a escuchar rock alternativo a canciones románticas de lo más estúpidas?, _Agh_. Maldición.

Tener quince años es complicado, siempre escuchó a todo mundo diciendo eso. Sobre todo de parte de Shikamaru. Mi mejor amigo. Je. Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que yo mismo lo he usado justificando mi rebeldía ante mi madre, sería jodidamente rico.

Aunque es bueno que no lo sea; terminaría gastándolo en ramen. Como lo que hago ahorita. Gaste mi mesada en ello. ¡No me culpen! Yo...Amo el _ramen_. Soy un obsesionado con esa comida. Una de las maravillas de estar vivo, es disfrutar de ese manjar de los dioses. Este viernes por la noche, estoy sentado enfrente de la computadora con una partida de _LOL_ a punto de comenzar. Mierda, no sé qué me desespera más. Si lo que tarda en cargarse esto, o el _ramen_ en estar listo. He concluido que el _ramen'ttebayo_.

Debería estar en una fiesta, y no sentado aquí. Pero, por alguna razón, he estado evitando ir a fiestas. Yo. Naruto Uzumaki, el alma de todas las fiestas del instituto, se ha vuelto un completo aislado.

Ino me va matar, Sakura- _chan_ ya me amenazó con hacerlo si faltaba a otra fiesta de ellas. Sé qué me aman. Porque soy un tipo genial, pero...No puedo evitarlo. Estoy aquí esperando pacientemente que ella se conecte.

¿Pueden ver lo patético que me he vuelto?

Estoy aburrido. Ni siquiera me concentro en el estúpido juego. Veo a cada rato el reloj. Deseo que sean las nueve de la noche. Es la hora en que ella entra a revisar sus redes sociales.

Una hora después y sigo aquí. Finalmente decido mandar al demonio el juego _'ttebayo_. Sasuko no se va conectar hoy. ¿Sera que habrá salido a pasear o algo?, Ja. A quién demonios quiero engañar. Ella no podría salir a pasear. Soy el único chico que le habla en la escuela. Su carácter de mierda espanta a todos. A todos menos a mí.

A mí me vuelve loco. Y es tan hermosa...

Joder. Sin darme cuenta ya estoy revisando sus fotografías. No puedo dejar de observar lo linda que es. Me costó muchísimo que me aceptara como amigo. Ella es tan difícil. Pero, no me rendí. Yo no me rindo tan fácilmente.

—¡Mierda! ¡Eres tan preciosa, _Teme_!

No puedo evitar insultarla. Es que...Lo sé, no es muy caballeroso de mi parte; sin embargo, nosotros nos llevamos así. Ella me llama todo el tiempo _Dobe_ , y aunque me molesta un poco, siento que es la forma en que demuestra que me quiere. O eso quiero pensar yo.

Sasuko ha rechazado las invitaciones de la mayoría de los chicos del instituto. Y eso me ha dejado aliviado. Es tan preciosa, que no hay día en que alguien la invite a salir o se le declaré. Incluso el imbécil de Kiba intento algo con ella. Ese cabrón, no voy a negar que me dieron celos en ese momento. Quería golpearlo, porque él sabía que ella me gustaba y aun así la invitó a salir. Al final decidí no hacer nada. Es uno de mis grandes amigos también. Aunque fuera un cabrón hijo de puta por ello.

Preciosa, Sasuko, Perdóname. Parezco un acosador. Ya he escuchado todas las canciones que has compartido para tus amigos. Incluso las tengo en mi reproductor de música. Suspiró. ¿Cómo es qué me he obsesionado con ella?, No. No es una obsesión. Sólo, solo es amor. Tan ensimismado estoy en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta cuando ella entró a _Facebook_. Hasta que me manda un " _Dobe_ ".

Mi corazón se acelera y una sonrisa estúpida se forma en mis labios. ¡Al fin!

Y...

La dejé en visto como diez minutos.

* * *

Después ella se desconectó.

¡No era mi intención! ¡De verás! Es que entré en pánico.

Jejeje. Me quise golpear a mí mismo por eso.

»Hola, Teme.

Le contesté una hora después. ¡Una puta hora! ¡Agh! ¡Maldición! Me puse demasiado nervioso. Esperando que ella no me guardara rencor y ¿Adivinen qué?, ¡Lo hizo! Estaba molesta. Lo supe porque hasta horas más tarde, luchando por no quedarme dormido ella me respondió.

»Me iré. Nos vemos mañana, idiota.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ASÍ SIN MÁS?! ¡NO PUEDE HACERME ESTO _'TTEBAYO_!

Furioso, arrugue las cejas. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Definitivamente no. Al ver que ella se desconectó así nada más. Me aparté de la computadora y estuve como loco buscando mi teléfono para mandarle más mensajes.

* * *

Recordaba claramente el día en que la conocí. Tenía examen a primera hora, y me había quedado viendo porno toda la madrugada. Je. Supongo que no tiene caso que les diga que perdí mi examen. Cuando llegué al salón la vi al lado de mi lugar, y me congelé. Era la chica más linda que había visto en toda mi vida. ¡Lo juro! Yo antes creía que Sakura- _chan_ era la más linda de todas, pero me equivoqué. No pude quitarle la vista a Sasuko en todo el día. Fue al final de clases que intente socializar con ella. Obviamente me ignoró. La odié. La odié como por un día entero. Al siguiente día, se me pasó...Es que, simplemente no podía odiarla. ¡Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta! Y me sonrojaba de tenerla a mi lado, de vez en cuando le miraba las piernas e intentaba ver bajo su falda cuando se levantaba de su asiento. Lo admito, ¡Soy un pervertido! Pero, qué le vamos hacer. Es culpa de mi padrino. _Ero-senin_ , siempre me mostró esas revistas de mujeres desnudas, que ahora suelo guardar bajo mi cama.

»Perdón por tardar tanto en responder, _Teme_.

Los diez minutos que ella tardó en contestarme, parecieron eternos.

»Idiota...

¡¿Idiota?! ¡¿Era lo qué me iba responder?! Me dije a mi mismo que no iba permitir que en eso terminará la conversación.

»Eh, ¿Y qué haces, Sasuko?

Ok. No era muy inteligente charlando con ella. Lo admito.

»Quiero dormir, pero un _Dobe,_ no me deja. ¿Qué demonios quieres, Naruto?, es la una de la mañana.

Trague saliva. ¿Debería decirle que lo sentía? ¿Qué me perdonará y desearle buenas noches?, No. Si hacia eso, no podría dormir. Si lo hacía, yo...Pasaría toda la madrugada en vela pensando en ella.

»Escuche la canción que compartiste. Me gustó mucho.

»Bien. Me felicite. Era bueno para romper el hielo.

»¿Cuál de todas?

» _Everytime you kissed_ de Emily.

»Ah.

Maldición, Sasuko, ¿Por qué eres tan cortante?, iba seguir escribiendo, pero en eso recibí un nuevo e inesperado mensaje.

»Me gustas.

El teléfono móvil cayó sobre mi rostro. Me quejé y maldije por lo bajo. Tuve que volver a leerlo como tres veces. ¿Era una broma?, no. Estábamos hablando de Sasuko Uchiha. Ella no hacia bromas. No era como yo.

»¿Yo?, que fuerte...Eres la primera que me lo dice. Entonces, ¿Esta es la emoción que ustedes sienten? ¡Por qué tú a mí me gustas!

Mierda no sé qué decir...Sueno todo idiota.

Ella me llamó por teléfono apenas le respondí eso.

No imaginan mi felicidad. ¡Era correspondido! La invitaría a salir. Le compraría rosas, o lo que le gustara. Le dedicaría mi vida, mí tiempo, la protegería. La llevaría orgulloso a pasear a sitios tomados de las manos. Abrazaría su cuerpo para que nunca escapará. Le haría el amor de la forma más bella posible, o la más pervertida cuando quisiera. La haría la más feliz del mundo cada vez que la besará.


End file.
